Warp
by PresidentGrinch
Summary: Michelle thought it was a good idea to stay with the penguins for awhile. Until a certain somebody vanishes off the face of the Earth ... literally.
1. I Can't Trace Time

**Before we begin, I might as well put up some warnings for this fanfic.**

**You shouldn't read this fanfic if:**

_- You don't like aged-up fanfics (the twins are 18 in this story)_

_- You don't want your childhood "ruined", because the "being 18" kind of goes hand in hand with that? There's a couple of "mature" themes in this fanfic._

_- You dislike second person narratives_

_So yeah, if none of those things bother you, or you're desperate to stomach any 321p fanfic you can find, go ahead and read! I can't stop you anyway. _

**This chapter focuses on the time shift between the end of 3-2-1 Penguins and the fanfic itself. The penguins don't show up in this chapter. **

******I should also note that _Michelle_ will be the main character after this chapter, I just wanted to focus on Jason for this chapter exclusively. **

* * *

You had actually really enjoyed your stay at Grandmum's cottage, and that was really surprising. When you had first arrived, you felt really tempted to just jump out of the car and go running to Space Camp. After learning some lessons and discovering the penguins though … you're not exactly sure you would want to get back in the car. It was all so much for an 8-year-old kid to experience, you know?

It was time to go home though … Grandmum woke you up at like five in morning just to let you get ready. Now you're outside - just sitting on a huge pumpkin, feeling absolutely brain-dead.

"Jason, you don't have to sit out here the entire time!" Michelle pipes up, breaking your vegetable state. You must look really bad because she backs away as soon as you turn to her. You're definitely not a morning guy.

"Ah ... I was just thinking." You say, voice as slow as a snail stuck in syrup.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how we're space cadets? How are we supposed to keep doing it if we leave the ship and the penguins here?"

"Maybe if we ask Grandmum ... " She answers. "Look, how about the both of us go inside and ask? With big puppy dog eyes too, okay?" She grabs you by the hand and drags you back inside.

Michelle guides you inside to the kitchen. The room smells of eggs and bacon, despite her bizarre British meals, your Grandmum sure knew how to make an American breakfast.

"Oh! There you are Jason! I'm sorry for waking you so early dearie, but I'm never sure when your father will decide to come home!" Grandmum exclaims and pats your head. "Why don't you eat some breakfast?"

"Okay, but me and Michelle wanted to ask you about something befor-" You're interrupted by a yell of "HEY HEY HEY! WE'RE HERE!" from the living room. That was obviously your dad.

"See what I told you? Always fashionably early!" Grandmum says with a snicker and struts into the living room to greet your parents.

Your Grandmum goes on and on about Michelle and you while you all eat breakfast. But your main concern is still the ship. Maybe if your Grandmum lets you get a word in, you can mention it.

"What's that you have, Michelle?" Your mom asks, and you turn to see that Michelle got the ship from the attic. Okay, Michelle has a plan, you think.

"It's a space-ship! Jason found it upstairs, and since the TV kept breaking we had adventures with the penguins!" She explains and points out the penguins in the ship. Your dad squints.

"Oh Michelle, you shouldn't play with those, they're honeymoon gifts!" Your dad says, which makes Michelle frown.

"Flabberdoodle!" Grandmum exclaims, "I have plenty of other things that remind me of your father! They've been very careful with them, so I'll let them keep them. Perhaps one day Michelle or Jason will use them as honeymoon gifts too!" she winks at Michelle. You feel very weird suddenly. Your dad just shrugs.

"If you say so, Mom." Dad replies.

Later, you go home with the ship still in your hands.

Then you pretty much knew one half of your life was never going to be normal.

* * *

The two of you change over the course of 2000's. People start flocking to you and Trevor **—** for some reason, despite having the label of "nerds" initially. Zidgel groans about getting old when you grow to be about as tall as him. Michelle seems to grow quiet and introverted, weighed down by anxieties. She still has friends, of course, but not a ton like yourself. It becomes more clear to people you aren't identical twins when she only grows to be five feet, you're basically a head taller than her.

You still have the same fashion sense you had when you were seven, minus the khakis. Michelle is much less consistent **— **one day she could be wearing a cute dress, then the next she could adorn something extremely tomboy-ish. She never did manage to get rid of those glasses she never liked to wear. You think she looks like Velma from Scooby Doo now with her haircut, and when you mention it **—** she gives you a glare that could burn a hole through several walls.

Despite Michelle being nervous around other people most of the time, she keeps a stiff-upper lip with you, still remaining competitive. You continue to butt heads repeatedly until you're about fifteen. You couldn't help but envy Michelle, she was nice (kind of), well-respected by older people, and she really did have... _panache_ or whatever it was. Predictably, the feeling was mutual. To her, you were confident, popular, and cool. It was pretty much then when you realized you _didn't_ hate each other. It was a good moment.

The relationship you shared that was once filled with belligerence and spite (d)evolved into one of mutual respect and understanding. Though the "respect" part of it was rather questionable, most of the conversations between you were just kind of like "WHO'S MORE WITTY" contests. The both of you pretty much knew everything about the other. She told you that you make her a little less nervous about things when you're there.

You never did get to visit Uncle Bobb's Space Camp.

You visit the cottage 5 other summers. The fifth visitation, however, was your last. That time - your Grandmum didn't talk your ear off, she didn't smile, and she didn't even breathe. Friends and family encircled her, while her church pastor read her favorite verses. She was buried right next to your Grandpa. Your mom made Grandmum's chocolate squid cupcakes one last time, and out of respect **— **you actually swallowed it. Both of your dad's parents are dead; it makes you feel kind of bitter. Compared to other grandparents – they died young, hell; you didn't even _know_ your grandfather. Death basically just took away your grandpa-having privilege away from you! The feeling of bitterness leaves you eventually **— **but it's really hard to see someone (who has introduced _so_ _much_ to you) lifeless.

* * *

"Just don't start writing fan fiction about me and Trevor, okay?"

She turns and looks at you with a blank, yet amused expression. "Sorry, I don't write fan fiction about real people. Unless you want me to. Do you?"

"Well, I said 'do not', so it's pretty obvious what I want." You retort as you roll your eyes.

She just sniggers and returns to her typing. Your eyes meet with the Penguin ship lying on her desk.

"Should I tell them?"

"Who? The penguins?"

"Yeah."

"Jason, they're penguins. I honestly doubt they'd be anything other than apathetic." Michelle said in a flat tone, though she looked like she was going to laugh.

You sneak up to her chair and bend down to her ear, "Your furry phase suggests otherwise." You whisper in a sinister tone.

There was a long pause in her typing. Her face twists into an ashamed expression.

"I thought we agreed to burn any evidence from our minds that I existed before I was eighteen." she said with a death glare. "Besides, we've known these peop- err, penguins since we were like seven. They probably still think of us as kids."

You shove your hands in your pockets, "Well, it's been 11 years. It's pretty obvious that we're not daydreaming. Unless we happen to both have schizophrenia. They're real peop-uh, penguins with real thoughts! "

Michelle sighs. "Look, if you MUST tell sentient space penguins your secrets, its fine by me. It's not really my problem. Now get out of my room, I'm trying to write an AU fanfic staring my OTP."

"This is my room t-" She jumps up from the chair and drags you out the door. You keep forgetting it's a bad idea to bother her while she's ... err, "in the zone".

You stand in the hallway dumbly and think about it. _Should_ you tell real space penguins something like that? Would it matter to them? You bite your lip, maybe you should just bring it up if it becomes relevant. As if that would ever be relevant in your space adventures. Well, it never was before, so why would it be anytime soon? You decide to shrug off the idea of telling anyone else for a while.

Your mother walks past you with a laundry basket into your room. She dumps your clothes on another pile of clean clothes you haven't bothered to put in you drawers yet. She looks at Michelle.

"Wow Michelle, you'll have the house to yourself this weekend! My little girl is growing up!" Says your mother with a pretend sob. It's June, your parents are going to take another one of their _Mom and Dad only_ vacations. You're starting to wonder what they even do during those vacations, they never tell you.

"Call the super nannies Mom, I can't handle being by myself." Michelle says dryly.

As your mom walks downstairs, it hits you. Your parents will be gone for a month – not just the weekend.

"That's right; I can't go with you guys on Friday! I'm going to a concert." You tell Michelle.

"Another one of your shitty indie bands?" She asks.

"HEY, Boyz in the Sink is probably one of the best bands out there today!" You hiss defensively.

"Oh, well, I have no soul, so I only listen to 80s metal **— **and rock bands from space"

"Midgel has corrupted your mind, there's no hope for you left." You say and shake your head.

"Barry Liteweight" Whispers Michelle; it only takes you 5 seconds to burst out laughing. "Anyways, who are you going with?" She inquires.

"Eh, just Trevor and ... a couple of guys ... that we don't really know. " You reply and chuckle nervously **— **you weakly attempt to defend yourself, "They went to our school though! It'll be fine!"

The cocked eyebrow you receive suggests she doesn't believe your claim of safety.

"That's funny Jason, the last time you told me that, you came home hammered as shit with a man dressed up like Santa. You _really_ shouldn't go with people you just _kind of_ know." She lectures for the hundredth time.

"Well, _Mom_, how am I going to meet anyone if I don't talk to some strangers?" You retort.

Unable to think of a proper argument, Michelle just goes silent. YEAH, that's what you thought! You're a big boy and you can protect yourself. A good space cadet can rid himself of any bank robber, viking, or IRS Agent in his way! You punch the air a couple of times **— **then stop because you realize you're being really dumb.

* * *

Friday night comes quickly enough. Your parents had already disappeared before Michelle or you woke up in the morning. You catch Michelle shoving some things into a bag.

"What's that for, Mitch?" You ask.

"Use your context clues Jason," She replies. "you will be gone for the weekend. It's Friday, and you remember what happens on Friday?"

"AH, I'm stupid. Y'know, I stayed with the penguins for an entire weekend once, and afterwards I never wanted to go to a hardware store ever again. For a week anyway." You tell her with a chuckle.

"I still don't want an explanation to that." She says with a smirk, her eyes dart over to the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. "Um, when are you planning on leaving?"

"They were going to pick me up at eight, so soon enough, I guess." You say with a shrug.

As soon as you answer her question, you hear the door bell ring twice **—** then somebody bursting into the house. Yep, that's Trevor! Michelle gives you a quick hug before you both go downstairs into the hallway.

"JASON! You ready to leave?" Trevor calls to you.

"I'm coming, honey!" You yell to him sarcastically and stride up to meet him, "You're ready, right?"

"Yeah, also I bought us a day's worth of snack food." He grins at you. "We'll feast like kings on this trip! Oh yeah, hey Michelle."

She blushes, gives a little wave, and turns her back to the both of you. You roll your eyes and walk out with Trevor. For the next five minutes, you deal with Trevor trying to convince you to take your sister before you slam a bag of cheese twists in his face.

* * *

You talk a little to the two other guys you went with. They seem like pretty average guys your age **— **really pretentious and obnoxious. One of them keeps screaming in your ear while you're at the concert, and you almost feel tempted to slap him during your favorite song. Eventually he stops **— **but that's because the concert is over.

It wasn't that bad though. You accidentally run into one of the band members near a bathroom, and he gives you his autograph. That was great, though some part of you wishes that you had gone with Michelle still.

The two guys take you and Trevor out to a restaurant **—** thought the "restaurant" is actually a bar. They had apparently planned to go here all along, and brought fake IDs with them. Since neither of you want to get drunk when driving home **— **you sit and watch them act like idiots for what feels like an hour.

Unfortunately, after you take a long bathroom break, you find that the two guys and Trevor have vanished. Loudly groaning, you search for them for ten minutes before realizing that their car wasn't in the parking lot. Suddenly you hear your cellphone ringing. It's Trevor.

"Where are you guys?" You hiss angrily.

"Ugh, when you went to the bathroom I got dragged out to car by them." He says, sounding really annoyed as well.

"Did you try taking control of the car?" You ask.

"Well, yeah! But then he bit me!" he exclaims. You sigh heavily, deciding not to deal with those two.

"You know what? I'm, I'm just going to walk to the nearest bus station and take the bus home. I've got plenty of cash left." Then you hang up before he can argue.

Looking around at your surroundings though, you're not sure if you want to leave by yourself. It's very dark outside, and there aren't any other buildings for a couple of miles. You suck it up and start walking directly to the bus station.

After walking a mile, you start feeling a bit ... uncomfortable. You can hear a low humming noise coming from somewhere, and no cars have driven past you recently. You pull out your phone and send Michelle a couple of text messages to cheer yourself up a little, also sending her subtle pleas to get Midgel to pick him up. But then you realize that she probably left it somewhere and wouldn't respond for a while. An extremely loud groan comes out of your mouth and you instantly regret it because —oh god — the humming noise just got louder. It sends a shiver up your spine, you can't help but increase your walking speed a tidbit, just a little _sprint_, of course. It's not like you're _scared_ or anything.

_Oh Jesus,_ it's getting really loud. The night is suddenly illuminated by this bright light behind you. You don't even bother to turn around.

And then something hits you.

Literally.

Then you fall on your face.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo  
Yeah, this doesn't feel very penguin-y right now, does it? I guess that's what happens when you grow up and do your own non-space adventure stuff. No wonder some people hate aged-up stories.**

**Also I am trying to cram as many Veggie Tales references in this as I can, so congrats if you saw any at all! Heh. **


	2. Zidgel Stardust

**NOTHING HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER, _NOTHING_. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

You watch the two boys walk down the driveway and into the red car._ Never to be seen again_ - well, until Sunday, obviously. There is no trusting Jason with trusting himself.

Okay, you don't _really_ doubt his ability to take care of himself, but you always have a gut feeling when something bad is going to occur with him. You suppose it's a part of being his twin, identical or not.

You return to your bedroom after the car drives out of your vision. Now, it's your turn to leave the house. There is no real art in summoning the Rockhopper to you. All it takes is a little push. Or ... you could wait. Deciding you want to get something done, you delay your temptation to briskly knock the ship off the desk and bring it to life. You browse through your computer to find a project to finish.

Well, there is that one fanfic ... but eugh, you always feel more motivated to finish those late at night. Then there's that picture you were going to draw for Molly ... but you don't remember if she wanted a punk rocker, or a pegasus.

Yeah, you don't want to do this.

With a swift slap of the hand, the ship flies across your side of the room. The sound of an engine bursts in, and the ship flies back at you like a boomerang.

"It's about time cadet!" shouts a bombastic voice from the ship.

"I tried to wait patiently, for about eight seconds or so." You respond as you pull out your bag from under the desk.

"Well, it's a good thing it was_ your turn_!" The voice (Zidgel) yells with a loud laugh. There's a five second silence after that, because you don't get the joke.

"Uh ... so yeah, can I be galeezeled in now?" You ask rhetorically.

"Oh, um, right. Doctor, galeezel her." Commands Zidgel.

The green talon of the Galeezel shrinks you down and reels you in, as usual, and you stumble when you land on your feet. You're used to the reeling in, but your entrances still have yet to be awesome or professional.

"Alright! Now let's get Jason in here too!" Says Zidgel.

"Jason isn't here with us anymore, I killed him." You respond, Zidgel, Fidgel, and Kevin gasp. You raise up your hands defensively, "I'm just joking!" and then they sigh with relief.

"I laughed, on the inside." Midgel comments flatly.

"No, but actually Jason isn't at home, he went to a concert with his friend." You tell them quickly.

"Another one of his Indie bands?" Midgel asks.

You nod, "That boy's mind has been far too corrupted, Midgel. There's no hope for him left", and then you laugh because Jason said the same thing about you yesterday!

"Oh, no Jason then. Okay men, let's get this show on the road!" Zidgel shouts enthusiastically. The Captain bounces back into his seat, and everybody gets in their positions.

Except for you, you're not cool enough to have your own spot.

Lame.

Midgel pulls a large Pine tree out of nowhere seemingly and cuts the trunk in half with the slash of a chainsaw. The rest of the tree rolls on the floor awkwardly, and he just shrugs with disappointment as though he was expecting something different. The engines roar, and you feel the ship thrust forward rapidly beneath you as the tiny ship leaves Earth. The sky's color shifts from light blue to black as you ascend into Space. This should be beautiful, but you are too occupied by nausea every time you elevate. _I hate space travel_, you think as you slump over.

* * *

After you've gotten over your stomach problems, you stand back up and watch everyone just doing their thing. Kevin is re-painting a spot on the wall, Fidgel is messing around with some dangerous looking chemicals, Midgel is driving ... obviously, and Zidgel is fixing his ha- wait, no he isn't. He's looking at a piece of paper, it must be important.

"So, what's our mission today Captain?" You ask, curious.

"Our mission today, young friend, is something quite large and extraordinary!" Cries the Captain. Your eyes widen.

"Really? Is it of high importance?" You ask with a tidbit of excitement.

"YES! I think this is the one that'll get us in the magazines!" He responds with enthusiasm and a fist pump.

"What is it?" You squeak, bouncing up and down like an idiot.

"OUR AMATEUR NIGHT PERFORMANCE AT THE COMET LOUNGE!" Zidgel shouts. Your excitement falters quickly, you definitely aren't on the same page with him here.

"Oh ... so then what are you guys doing tomorrow?" You ask.

"Um, we're doing ... something." Zidgel says, unsure.

"Something ... okay. What are you doing on Sunday?" You ask again.

"Sunday ... we're doing, uh ... another thing." He answers. Yeah, he doesn't actually know, you roll your eyes and sigh. You hear Fidgel waddle up to you and you turn to him.

"It might help if he were looking at the schedule ... _with his glasses on_." Fidgel whispers to you and softly shakes his head. "As I recall, on Saturday, we are travelling to the Planet Spicerack to take a census of the planet's _Lasans_, the sentient species of their planet."

"Oh! That sounds nice, I guess." You respond.

"Not particularly. The planet has an atmosphere that is _grueling_ to foreigners. Which is why they get so little tourists." Fidgel replies.

"Why, is it poisonous?" You ask.

"Oh no! It just makes you ... sneeze!" The doctor squeaks with a wave of his hand.

"We bought lots of tissues." Kevin comments as he passes by with paint splattered all over him.

"Also, we have another day off on Sunday." Fidgel adds.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to have _Saturday_ and Sunday off and not _Friday_ and Sunday?" You ask with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, but we're not the ones who write our schedules." Fidgel sighs, but suddenly runs off in a panic when he realizes one of his test tubes is leaking on a control panel.

The Captain suddenly jumps out of his seat, looking quite zealous. He waves his white paper up in the air.

"I've finally finished it! Yes!" Zidgel shouts to the world.

"Finished what?" You ask. Gee, you've sure been asking a lot of questions, you hope you aren't annoying anyone.

"The song we're going to perform at the Comet Lounge!" Zidgel boasts.

"You mean you've never _practiced_ it?!"

"_Practiced_?" Zidgel, Fidgel and Midgel ask as though they've never heard that word before. _That might explain why they're still amateurs._

"Um, yeah, practice makes perfect." You reply with a little shrug, "What's the song about?"

"It's about a man named _Ziggy Stardust_, he becomes so popular that his other band mates become jealous, and he's destined ... to save the world!" Summarizes Zidgel with a number of dramatic poses. You try not to let a laugh out.

"Pfft ... um, Captain, I don't mean to be rude, but I think David Bowie already wrote that song ... and that entire album." Says you, barely grasping your poker face. Zidgel pouts at your comment.

"NO WAY! I don't remember him writing an album like that!" He exclaims and crosses his arms.

You take the paper from him and check it. Amazing, an exact duplicate of Ziggy Stardust!

"Well, what am I going to do if it's a co- no, no, wait: I've got an idea!" He snatches the paper from you. and turns his back to you for a couple of seconds before facing you again, "Um, do you have a pen?" You give him your pencil and he turns around again.

You listen to him scribbling on the paper for about three minutes, then he shows you the paper.

"How about now?" Zidgel asks triumphantly as you look over it. He appears to just have randomly rearranged the lyrics and the notes, okay.

"Hm, it's pretty well done, for something that was rewritten in about three minutes." You comment a bit flatly.

"Perfect!" Zidgel cries aloud, and grabs the paper from you once more.

He seems to be done talking to you, now since he's started spinning around in the Captain's chair.

Okay, time to walk away now.

Are we there yet? You shuffle over to the right bottom window and glance out. All you see are stars, no Fabulous Comet Lounge in sight. Okay, that answers your question.

"We're almost there." Midgel says, seemingly sensing your curiosity. You hate it when he does that.

"Honestly, I can't tell how you can tell." You tell him, walking over to his side.

"It's easier to remember if you're an avid space traveler. You'll remember what area you're in or going to approach if you remember certain stars and planets, and what positions they're in." Midgel explains. You squint.

"They all look the same to me, they're all ... tiny white dots." You comment dumbly. You sound really stupid, you think you should stop talking now.

"That's why I'm the pilot." Midgel responds flatly. Something ostentatiously bright and colorful can now be seen in the distance. It's obviously the Comet Lounge.

"Coming up on the Comet Lounge!" Announces Midgel to everyone else. You back up, but you don't buckle up for landing, since you all trust Midgel's instinct to actually park correctly there, unlike anywhere else. You're not sure why, the others know, but they don't like to talk about it.

The Captain bounces in his chair a little, "Great! Kevin, go get our stuff!" he shouts, and Kevin is gone in a flash.

* * *

You help the crew drag their instruments into the lounge. Other than that, there really wasn't much you could do. Zidgel suggests that maybe you can sing if you want, but you immediately reject that offer. So you're pretty much stuck to sitting around and watching all the remaining "amateurs". Some of them are comedians, some are singers, some are ... not comedians and singers. Your favorite act was the one juggling dude because he accidentally threw one of the balls in somebody's eye.

The penguins go backstage in the middle of Rusty and the Ventril-O-Matic's comedy act. There are a lot more visitors now then there was about an hour ago. Many of these visitors, as far as you can tell, seem to be female. The penguins' act must be pretty popular. A familiar voice breaks you out of your thoughts.

"Why hello there, Michelle." You swing your chair around and meet the eyes of Sol, "How are you?" You swear he just keeps getting grayer every time you see him, and you're not sure how that's possible.

"Oh, hi, I'm fine." You respond softly, "Um. I'm a bit thirsty though, may I have a soda?"

"Of course." He tells you and then slips away to get you a drink.

You eyes wander more while he's gone. But then you spot something from across the room ... it's a robot. You can sort of recognize it from its markings.

It's one of Cavitus's bots, probably here to collect information so the little rodent can stalk and sabotage your crew during your next mission. You look away, and you quickly develop a nasty plan to set it off course.

The Rusty and Ventril-O-Matic's act is over, time for the penguins to perform. Sol returns with your soda, and you offer him to sit down and talk to you.

"You have quite a full house today." You comment and sip your drink.

"Yep, believe it or not, but I get the most customers when your friends perform on stage." Sol tells you.

"Oh ... yeah, that's nice." You say in a sad tone. This sad tone is actually fake, but necessary to your little plan.

"Feeling a little blue?"

"No, I'm just a bit disappointed that they moved our mission to my galaxy's sun to Saturday, instead of today."

"A mission to a sun? What for?"

"My sun isn't working like it should, it's still bright and fiery, but not hot. So we're going to travel there to replace the heat generator." You wink at him, and you hope he gets what you're trying to do.

"Ah, I see." He winks back. "But don't be disappointed, be glad that your friends get this day off. What might seem like fun to you, is work to them. Without days off, your crew would probably be a lot more cranky."

"Yes, I suppose." You say, holding back a fiendish smile. You hear music, the penguins are finally here.

The tune is very old rock-n-roll sounding, you guess you could have let Zidgel away with thinking Ziggy Stardust was his original composition if you would've known what it would sound like before. Everyone else would have just identified it as a cover, it's too late now though.

"This song makes no sense." Comments Sol.

"It sounded too similar to something else, so Captain Zidgel rewrote it in 3 minutes." You tell him.

"That'll explain it."

After they finish the randomly put-together song, the crowd bursts into applause. Though the penguins aren't done yet apparently.

"Now, the next song we're going to play, is for a special person in our crew ... Michelle!" Zidgel announces while looking directly at you. Now all eyes are on you, and you're blushing like mad. The eyes quickly slip away when your crew plays "Michelle" by the Beatles. It's a nice song, a bit off from the original. Fidgel seems to be desperately trying to remember the guitar part in the song, and you're not sure why Kevin has bagpipes. Plus, you're still incredibly embarrassed.

After the song is over, the show is over for the penguins. You quickly slither backstage to tell your shipmates about the robot you saw earlier. Unfortunately, the place is swamped with women. Very aggressive, hormonal women. You nervously call out for Fidgel, Zidgel, Midgel, or Kevin. Midgel motions to you behind a curtain and you hop over to him and see Kevin is there too.

"Are we leaving?" You whisper to them.

"Definitely. Now after we perform, we have to leave immediately or else we'll drown in the crowds." Midgel tells you, sounding a bit bothered.

"Not to mention they'll rip our clothes off." Kevin says with no real emotion.

"Eugh, wouldn't want that to happen again." Midgel comments. You imagine that for a millisecond, but then you shove the thought out automatically. Fidgel joins the three of you behind the curtain.

"The Captain should be arriving soon, he's probably just enjoying the attention." Fidgel tells the three of you. Midgel sighs, you can tell he wants to leave, badly. Zidgel is not sneaky like the rest of them, he just comes parading out of the crowd. The three get a head start to run to the ship, with Zidgel and you lagging behind a bit. You think you can hear angry fan girls screaming at you particularly.

See, this is what happens when you happen to be female, and interacting with the obsession of many other girls.

When you're at the ship's entrance, you turn around and become mortified at the angry fan girl mob coming at you, then suddenly Midgel grabs you by the wrist and quickly pulls you inside the Rockhopper.


End file.
